Frostbite Spider (Skyrim)
Frostbite Spiders are creatures in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. General Information Frostbite Spiders exist in several varieties and can be found throughout Skyrim's wilderness as well as inside dungeons and mines (such as Redbelly Mine). It is one of many insects (technically an arachnid) found living in Skyrim. They spit poisonous venom from afar and attack with their mandibles when up close. Their lairs are often strewn with webs which they can use to descend upon unwary prey from above. The Egg Sacs located throughout Frostbite Spiders' lairs contain Spider Eggs while the creatures themselves drop Frostbite Venom. Dungeons containing Frostbite Spiders often have webbing around their entrances. Inside, webs frequently contain the desiccated corpses of creatures and adventurers. These webs may also hide chests, urns, or passages; while some can simply be walked through, others must be cut or burned away in order to proceed. While they are usually the sole inhabitants of their residences, Frostbite Spiders will occasionally share an abode with Vampires or other creatures. Whilst idle, Frosbite Spiders emit a curious 'purring' sound. Upon attacking, they will make a screeching, spitting sound. Types Frostbite Spider Frostbite Spiders stand roughly as tall as a wolf, and commonly appear in small groups. Four subtypes of standard Frostbite Spiders exist, each with different amounts of health. Wounded Frostbite Spider A single Wounded Frostbite Spider appears in Bleak Falls Barrow. Its size and abilities are both slightly less than those of Giant Frostbite Spiders, another one can be found in Ysgramor's Tomb (not always and not on the "Novice" difficulty). Giant Frostbite Spider Giant Frostbite Spiders are a considerably larger, more fearsome breed of the Frostbite Spider. Standing slightly taller than the Dragonborn, they are usually found within caves. While Giant Frostbite Spiders do not live together, they are often accompanied by several standard Frostbite Spiders. Two subtypes exist, with differing amounts of health. Trivia *Nimhe, "The Poisoned One", is a unique named spider that inhabits the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site beneath Markarth's Understone Keep. *Gabriella of The Dark Brotherhood keeps a domesticated Frostbite Spider named Lis in the first Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary which may or may not attack you depending on if you choose to join or destroy the Dark Brotherhood. *In Riverwood, Frodnar and Dorthe can be overheard discussing dressing Frodnar's dog Stump up as a Frostbite Spider. *Hadvar exclaims, "What next, giant snakes?" after the first battle with the spiders. *Ralof hates the spiders, remarking, "I hate those things! Too many eyes, you know?" *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, as revealed in Glory of the Dead. *The Rift, Pale and Hjaalmarch seems to have more spider encounters than other holds. On a Road Only trip from Riften to Ivarstead, up to 12 spiders may be encountered. *Their behavior would seem to be somewhat derived from the Trap-Door spider, but reversed, in that they create tunnels above the prey and drop down, as opposed to the usual under ground. References #Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom Gallery File:Skyrim Spider.jpg FrostbiteSpider.png Category:Skyrim: Creatures